Welding sequencing systems have been developed to sequence various welding devices at a higher system level, providing a course, low speed control and sequencing of the welding devices. For example, hybrid welding systems have been developed using an arc welder and a laser welder, where the control of the arc welder is largely separate from the control of the laser welder. Some hybrid welding systems sequence the laser welder and the arc welder with respect to each other at a higher system level, providing a course, low speed control of the laser welder in relation to the arc welder. Such hybrid welding systems tend to allow for the use of lower arc welding powers, better control of heat input to a weld, and better quality welds than obtained using arc welding alone.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.